


Santa and His Elf

by MisterretsiM



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Big Ass, Christmas, Come Inflation, Crossdressing, Cum Inflation, Dom/sub, F/M, Gay Sex, Huge balls, Large Balls, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Penis Size, Size Difference, Size Kink, all the way through, cumflation, excessive cum, femboy, huge ass, huge cock, hyper balls, hyper cock, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterretsiM/pseuds/MisterretsiM
Summary: While doing a bit of charity work, Isaac meets a girl who's more than meets the eye.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	Santa and His Elf

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years Eve everyone! My last story of the year, and what a year it has been! I want to say thank you for all the support and kindness everyone has showed me! It really means a lot. Here's hoping to another year of consistent writing!
> 
> This story is slightly different than my others, featuring gay sex (technically). A little hard to categorize based on one of the characters and their identity and such. But! I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless. Still features all my regular craziness like hyper sizes and far too much cum, and also brings back the return of Isaac, the main character of my Halloween story.
> 
> As always, shoot me a follow on Twitter: https://twitter.com/misterretsim_
> 
> You know I love to chat with you guys!
> 
> Feedback and comments always welcome:)

Darkness from heavy gray clouds covered the afternoon sky. A light downpour of snow slowly covered the city, blanketing the streets, buildings, and people in a soft layer of white; a sharp contrast to the foreboding skies. Cars and residents moved much slower, taking their time despite the chilly atmosphere. Large coats and heavy boots had become the norm, zippers pulled up to chins being the hot fashion of the season. Hours spent shoveling, salting, and dealing with the uncompromising weather took up much of people’s time, hindering the frantic feeling of the month. Yes, it was definitely winter.

A single man stood out from the crowds filled with dark-colored coverings. Standing in front of a non-descript store, next to a hastily setup table filled with papers and a large bowl, with a sign that read ‘Donations’ above it, was a man dressed peculiarly, but recognizably. A red furry hat, brimmed with more white fur, and a similarly crafted white ball on the end of it adorned the top of his head. The rest of his outfit was much the same: a large coat of the same coloring, baggy red pants barely held up a large black belt, and thick brown boots made up the rest of the ensemble. To top it off, a clearly fake, large white puffy beard was wrapped around the man’s face, barely concealing a rather intense grimace. It didn’t take 3 guesses to know who this man was supposed to be.

“God this fucking sucks.” Isaac muttered under his breath as quietly as he could. A standard, stereotypical-looking nuclear family group walked by him, giving him an almost customary smile. He waved the large bell at them as they walked by, clearly trying to ignore his loud beckons. Isaac watched as they passed; the young son looked back and pointed at him and began to say something before his father hastily pulled him along. This was the scene that Isaac had witnessed countless times today, and countless times the entire month. How did he let himself get roped into this?

Well, he knew how. This charity work, if that's what he could call it, was something he had been bullied, or rather blackmailed into doing. The establishment he worked at, a restaurant primarily known for its breakfast, had a deal with a local charity where they would get some of their employees to volunteer and help raise money. He didn’t know why they did it, the owner wasn’t a particularly generous man himself, but he could guess the reason: tax break. Regardless of the reason, his manager had pulled him aside to convince him to volunteer, reminding Isaac of that time he had come to work visibly drunk, and how the manager looked the other way. In Isaac’s defense, it was an accident - he simply forgot he worked that morning. So that’s how he ended up here; it was either this or lose his job.

So here he was! Standing out in the goddamn cold, waving this stupid fucking bell and wearing this shittily made costume that caused him to itch for hours after the fact. Most people ignored him, which he considered a blessing, except for the occasional generous person or religiously-obligated individual of course. It was mostly old people who looked like they might collapse in the cold weather who told him what a good job he was doing and asked what church he went to. He wondered how they would feel if he took off this stupid fake beard and showed them he was Middle Eastern - it would probably give them a heart attack. The thought brought a smile to his face as he waved his bell at another couple, trying his best to subtly admire the woman’s fat ass that bounced enticingly in her leggings as she passed him without a glance.

Glancing around to make sure no one was about to enter or leave, Isaac quickly pulled his phone out of one of the deep pockets of the baggy pants; that was one blessing, Isaac guessed. At least the pants were roomy. Checking the time, he grimaced under the fake facial hair once more. Christ alive, he still had several hours left of this. Catching a bit of movement out of the corner of his eye, Isaac hastily put the phone back into those bottomless pockets and began to wave the bell, an almost automatic reaction at this point. However, the group that approached Isaac was out of the ordinary for the day, and definitely a sight for sore eyes. 

It was a group of three that walked towards the shoddily-dressed, reluctant charity collector. Slightly ahead of the rest was a blonde that marched at the helm. Despite her layered way of dressing, Isaac’s always keen eye caught the tell-tale sign of large breasts jostling together under her top. Isaac barely noticed any of her other features, not that there was much else to ogle with all the layers she had on, but he’d be damned if he didn’t notice those tits. The other girl closest to her was dressed much the same. Isaac of course, noticed something others might not. Even though she was in front of him, her hips and thighs were very thick, and Isaac swore he could see the sides of her ass peeking from behind her legs, barely covered by her long brown hair. It was like everything Isaac loved split into 2 veritable beauties. 

But for some reason it was the last girl that caught Isaac's attention the most when he finally tore his eyes away from the pair in the lead. Standing in the back was a girl who was much unlike the others. She was short, that’s for sure; Isaac would eat his phone if she was an inch over 5 feet tall. Her golden-brown hair was cropped short, and parted to the side fashionably. A tiny button nose and small, bright pink lips contrasted against her large brown eyes nicely. She wore only a light layer of makeup, having picked gentle colors to compliment her soft features. Her cheeks had the slightest bit of chub on them, which only added to her absolutely adorable appearance.

The rest of her was much the same: petite. She wore a simple black long sleeve, and there was nothing to not leave to the imagination there. Her tight jeans were much the same, leaving not much guess work, but one didn’t need to guess. Flat chest, thin legs, and tiny feet - small features were the name of this small girl’s game. This pixie-haired cutie was someone Isaac usually wouldn’t find himself checking out, yet, he found himself almost overwhelmingly enticed by her tiny body. Almost like she could read his mind, she caught his eye as she passed and gave him the smallest, cutest smile. 

Isaac watched her go by, mouth nearly agape; he was wrong about one thing though. Even if it didn’t compare to her much more voluptuous friend in front of her, her ass did look enticingly bubbly in those tight jeans. He watched her walk by, his eyes never leaving her small frame, until she finally strolled through a set of automatic doors and disappeared into the store. Turning back towards the street, Isaac realized he had completely ignored several other passing people, and began to frantically wave his bell back and forth. Unfortunately, he didn’t see her or her friends leave due to the exit being on the other end of the store, and the rest of his evening continued on in painful monotony. 

Another day, another wasted, miserable weekend. While it wasn’t snowing today, something Isaac was thankful for, the weather seemed to have decided to punish his existence anyway and replaced the snow with biting, cold winds. Isaac shivered quietly under his costume, the constant waving of the bell the only real, constant movement he was allowed. He wished someone a compulsory ‘Merry Christmas’ as they dropped some change in his bucket, trying to give his best smile under the mass of fake-hair that covered his face. All day he had been scanning the parking lot, hoping to catch a glimpse of that lithe woman he had seen the day previous; and as the day came to a close, his hope had diminished into nothingness.

After packing up the table and the donation box, a representative from the actual charity came to collect it. An older, portly man with a perpetual scowl who always seemed to eye Isaac with disdain. They talked briefly, the man not seeming to think much of Isaac, before they parted ways. As Isaac stood outside his car and checked his phone while taking a moment to remove the itchy beard, exposing his own dark facial hair, he heard a pair of footsteps coming from in front of him. Looking up instinctively, he felt his heart momentarily stop at what, or in this case, who, he saw standing before him.

On the other side of the parking space, standing next to her own small car, was the girl from yesterday. She was dressed very similarly as before, a large red and green sweater covering her top and tight, hip-hugging jeans on her lower half. To Isaac’s embarrassment, she definitely noticed him staring at her, and she gave him another cute smile. Isaac grinned stupidly back at her, and waved at her with his phone-occupied hand. Giggling, she waved back before turning away and getting in her car. Trying to control himself, Isaac followed suit and entered his own vehicle. Pretending to fiddle with his things, he took a moment to watch her turn the car on and drive away. Fuck, he should’ve introduced himself. 

The next day Isaac had, thankfully, the day off from both his job and his so-called volunteer work. He decided to spend the day getting some errands done, his own holiday shopping and personal buying-needs having gone woefully ignored. After getting ready, and throwing on a long-sleeve black shirt, heavy brown coat, and some baggy sweatpants, which were practically a requirement for the well-endowed man, he left his home and headed out. Hopping in his car, he immediately turned on the radio, the soothing sounds of grinding guitars suddenly assaulting his ears. Isaac sat for a moment before deciding this day to his self needed to start with something incredibly important: coffee.

Driving much slower than he usually did due to the weather and horrible state of the roads, Isaac reached one of his local coffee shops much later than he had anticipated. Parking his car, he let out a long yawn as he exited the vehicle, shivering slightly as a cold gust of wind brushed over him. Isaac moved slowly, treading carefully over the icey ground as he approached the front door to the coffee joint; he didn’t want to be that asshole who slips and busts his head open like some kind of tourist. Finally reaching the entrance after several agonizingly long minutes, he let out a long sigh, pulled out his phone and entered the building. Stepping in line, he scrolled aimlessly on his phone as he awaited his turn to order the delicious brown nectar that would make the rest of his day infinitely better. 

Isaac had barely noticed that he was quickly approaching the front of the line. He was engrossed in some article that popped up on his phone, something about a line of underwear and lingerie made for futanari being made for the first time; he had heard of them before, women born with male genitalia that were supposed to be extremely well-endowed, but hadn’t met any to his knowledge. Isaac didn’t care about the lingerie, but having properly fitting underwear for the first time in his life would definitely be a blessing. As Isaac stepped up the register, something that barely registered in the man’s mind as he poured over the article, a sweet, soft voice called out to him.

“...what can I get for you today?” was all Isaac caught as he looked up. Before he was able to give the barista his usual order, his voice caught in his throat. That quiet, gentle voice had come from a tiny woman, one who was quickly becoming familiar to the shocked man. He definitely hadn’t expected to see her here. Hastily shoving his phone in his pocket, Isaac cleared his throat as he made eye contact with her. Man, she was really pretty. Momentarily forgetting why he was there, it took Isaac a minute to actually give his order, stumbling over his words as he did.

“Uh, hi. I’ll take a large Americano, uh, extra shot added. Please. Oh, and it's to go!” Isaac finished abruptly, his face going red at how shaky he sounded.

“Somebody must be tired! Long weekend?” the short-haired woman, whose nametag read ‘Taylor’ asked, giggling to herself.

“Ah yeah, you know. Standing out there in the cold in front of that store by myself gets pretty tiring!” Isaac replied, trying to make a joke about it while hoping the cute girl recognized him. 

“Oh yeah, I think I’ve seen you out there a couple times! Can I get a name for the drink?”

“Mhm, it’s Isaac.”

As they finished up the transaction, Isaac walked away, giving Taylor one last smile as he departed. Standing off to the side, he waited patiently for his drink. His name was called after several minutes, and as he walked up to grab his hot cup of liquid energy, he glanced around hoping he might be able to catch Taylor one last time before he left; unfortunately, she was busy with a customer, so Isaac reluctantly grabbed his drink and left. The rest of his day was uneventful, and he managed to get most of his shopping done. He ended up hitting the hay a bit early, knowing that he had to open the restaurant in the morning. At least he had a few days left before he had to don that stupid costume again. 

And those few days passed so quickly it was like life wanted him to suffer. So Isaac once again found himself standing outside that grocery store, suit reluctantly worn and headache-giving bell equipped; it gave him a +1 bonus to his annoyance levels, which he definitely didn’t think helped with trying to get people to donate. At least there was no wind or snow today, although Isaac didn’t try to dwell on it - all Mother Nature needed was to see that he was the least bit happy before it decided to smite him. Isaac rang the bell at another couple, barely even bothering to form a smile under the bushy white beard he was wearing. They passed him without a glance, something he should’ve been used to, but only added to his frustration he felt at his current predicament.

“Isaac?” a distantly-familiar voice called out. Turning around, Isaac’s eyes opened wider than they had been the entire day. Walking towards him was Taylor, dressed up as what he presumed was an elf. She had her own green Santa-esque hat on, with a small bell on the end that jingled as she pranced over. She wore a large green sweater, plasted with holiday-themed imagery. A small green skirt hung off her tiny hips, complemented by practically-painted on black tights. To compliment the outfit even more, she had on a pair of brown furry boots, with what looked like tiny bells on the end, ones she had no doubt attached herself. She hopped over, standing in front of the stunned man, a large smile on her face.

“Uh hey, Taylor,” Isaac responded, trying to play it cool and make it seem like he didn’t absolutely remember her name from their one real interaction, “what are you doing here?”

“Well I said I saw you out here a couple times, and you mentioned it gets really tiring! So I thought you might like some company…”

Taylor blushed and looked down, kicking her foot against the ground.

“Unless you don’t want me too…”

“Oh no! I uh, would enjoy the company for sure. You’re more than welcome to stay and hang out!” Isaac smiled from under his beard, trying to appear as welcoming as he could.

“Great!” Taylor exclaimed, moving forward and standing next to Isaac. Standing next to her, Isaac realized she was really a tiny woman. Isaac wasn’t stupendously tall by any means, being a bit above average for a guy, but it didn’t even look like she came up to his shoulder! He gulped as he stared at her, the small girl smiling off into the distance. A family walked up, and Isaac remembered he was here for work, or at least what felt like work. Lifting his bell, he waved it rapidly at the family, and almost if on cue, Taylor stood up on her small toes and waved them, that adorable smile never leaving her face. The family walked off, and Taylor turned back to Isaac.

“Tell me about yourself!”

This drew a laugh from Isaac, who wasn’t expecting the request, or maybe it was a demand, at all. Looking down at the small girl, Isaac told her a bit about himself. He told her about him being a cook at a local restaurant, one she apparently had frequented often, which drew some laughs from the pair. This turned him to him complaining about how he got roped into this whole thing, which only made her giggle more - although he definitely left out the part of the story where it was to avoid getting fired. And, of course, he filled her in on some of his interests, like heavy metal music, horror movies, and video games. As he told her, he really hoped it didn’t make him sound like a stereotypical guy, even though that's how it felt. 

“How about you little Ms. Elf? You haven’t said anything about yourself!”

Taylor blushed, and then waved, drawing Isaac’s attention back to his work. After a few more families walked by the pair, she began to open up. She attended the local community college, having graduated high school a couple years back; Isaac was for sure happy about that, because she looked much younger due to her small stature. By her own admittance, she said she didn’t do much outside of hanging with friends and watching Netflix, although she did blush when she admitted she had waited in line to buy the newest state-of-the-art gaming console. This drew a laugh from Isaac, and he joked he would have to get her gamertag later, which made her face light up. 

After that, the usually-long hours seemed to pass by effortlessly. The Christmas-themed duo continued to chat in between trying to get donations. Isaac quickly began to feel comfortable, and even tried to turn the charm on when he could; small touches here and there, flirty jokes and the occasional innuendo all seemed to work wonders. At one point, when the wind did pick up a bit, Taylor shivered and leaned against the much-taller man, which made some warmth rise to Isaac’s cheeks; for once he felt thankful for the beard covering the majority of his features. The day drew to a close, and as Isaac began to pack up the table, the representative from the charity pulled up.

“Who’s this?” he questioned gruffly, staring at Taylor, “thought the restaurant only sent one of you. I told your boss we only wanted one.”

“Uh, well…” Isaac mumbled as he tried to come up with an excuse. Shit.

“Oh don’t worry, I’m just his girlfriend!” Taylor immediately interjected, smiling and grabbing Isaac’s arm, “we’re actually going to a Christmas party right after this, so I figured I’d come and hang out as he finished up!”

“Hmm ok.” the man grunted, seeming to accept the excuse as truth. He grabbed the donations and papers from Isaac, before turning around and getting back into his car. Watching him drive away, Isaac let out an audible sigh before turning back to Taylor, who still held his arm tightly. Looking down, he smiled at her, enjoying the feel of her body on his. They stayed like this for several minutes before Taylor finally snapped out whatever trance she was in, and coughed in embarrassment. She detached herself from Isaac, to his immense disappointment, and looked back up at him.

“Sorry, I didn’t want you to get in trouble. I didn’t mean to hold you for so long…”

“I should be thanking you!” Isaac exclaimed, chuckling, “you really saved me back there. Besides, I don’t think anyone would complain about dating you, least of all me. I’d be more surprised if he didn’t believe you were my girlfriend, cause you’re so out of my league!”

“Really? You wouldn’t mind me being your girlfriend?” Taylor asked, seemingly ignoring Isaac’s self depreciation.

“I’d want to spend a bit more time with you first, although I’m afraid you might not want to get to know me anymore once that happens!” Isaac joked, nudging the shy girl.

“Well, would you maybe want to spend a bit more of that time with me tonight? If you’re not doing anything, of course.”

“Absolutely,” Isaac replied, removing his fake-beard and being able to smile at the small girl for the first time without a huge patch of white hair covering his lips, “what did you have in mind?”

“Since it's so cold out, maybe you could come over and hang out? I could order a pizza and we could watch a movie or something!”

“Sounds great!” Isaac pulled out his phone and they exchanged numbers, to both of their hidden giddiness. As Isaac walked her to her car, ever the gentleman, he let Taylor know he was gonna go home and shower and change, not wanting to spend the rest of the night in this stupid suit. She confirmed that she was gonna do the same, and once they reached her car, they stood awkwardly for a minute. Isaac leaned over to hug her goodbye, but she had other intentions; Taylor pressed her lips into his, his well-trimmed beard rubbing into her soft skin. Isaac’s eyes opened at this, but he definitely didn’t pull away. The softness of her lips was enchanting. Once the unexpected kiss ended, she looked down shyly and muttered an apology.

“Only be sorry if I’m not getting more of that later,” Isaac joked, placing a hand reassuringly on her hip, “I’ll see you in a bit.”

With another endearing smile between the pair, Isaac was the first to break away and head to his own car; as much as he wanted to continue admiring his new potential-girlfriend, he really needed to get out of this fucking suit. Getting in his own car, he sat for a moment in silence, reflecting on his day. Hot damn he didn’t expect it to go like this! Grinning like an idiot, he turned on his car and zoomed off into the night, eager to get home and the promise of what was to come after.

Practically running into his apartment, Isaac disrobed as quickly as he could, the front door barely closing before that fucking coat flew off of his body. A stream of curses flew from his mouth as he slammed into the wall, trying to get out of the pants and boots he had been wearing. Throwing his underwear over his shoulder, the undergarment laying haphazardly on the couch, he threw open the door to his bedroom and marched in. Isaac winced slightly as his flaccid dick, enormous even in its soft state, swayed and bounced off the door frame; he always thought that having this big thing his whole life meant this wouldn’t happen anymore, but still his stupidity surprised him every time. Turning on the shower, he waited for the water to warm up, before hopping in, being more careful about his long appendage this time around.

Hot water cascaded over the man’s body. It stung at first, the difference in temperature compared to the cold he was exposed to all day shocking his body. As soon as he got used to it, however, he immediately went to work cleaning himself. Running soapy hands filled with shampoo through his short black hair, he grimaced as he pulled out a small red and white fuzz that had stuck to his head from the hat. Looking at the holiday-colored fuzz in fingers, he wagged his hand, sending the cloth remnants and soap splattering around the shower; with how hairy his body was and how cheap that damn suit was, Isaac knew that there was gonna be more where that came from.

Compared to a lot of guys Isaac knew, showering for him always took a lot longer. The first reason was that he was incredibly hairy; thanks to his heritage, manes of black hair covered most of his body, and if he didn’t wash it thoroughly, smells got trapped in those dark forests very easily. Recently, this had been even more of a lengthy process, due to the seemingly never ending clumps of fuzz the suit seemed to shed. Second, of course, was his cock. Blessed more than most, well, more than anyone he had ever met, Isaac’s cock hung down to his knees - soft. His balls were sized similarly, and rested just a bit higher than his cock. Both of them needed a thorough washing, or else they got gross fast.

Speaking of his heavy phallus, Isaac was currently soaping it up, lifting its length up to his chest. He slowly worked the shaft, covering every inch of its dark, veiny mass in white suds. Releasing one of his hands, he reached down to give his enormous testicles the same treatment, massaging the softball-sized cum factories between his fingers. Letting out a throaty moan, Isaac's mind began to wander and fantasize about the potential the rest of the night had in store. It quickly became apparent that he was no longer cleaning his genitals, now fully immersed in pleasuring himself. Just as his cock began to harden under his ministrations, a sudden blast of much colder water broke him from his reverie.

“Oh fucking god damnit!” Isaac cursed as he dropped his cock and rushed out of the shower. The fat head of his dick bashed against the edge of the tub, causing him to wince and curse under his breath once again. Quickly grabbing a towel from the rack, he wrapped it around his body, shivering; that one blast of water was enough to undo all the warmth he had absorbed. Isaac reached out and pulled a second towel off the rack and threw it over his head and shoulders. Taking a minute to turn off the now-cold water, Isaac began to rub his body down, removing any of the suds that still clung to his body. At least he was pretty much done getting clean before his rude awakening. In retrospect, not jerking himself off was probably for the better, lest he get distracted and miss his date.

Pressing the towel on his head around his face, he dried himself as he walked out of the bathroom, paying special attention to his thick beard. Isaac sat on his bed and grabbed his phone. His heart dropped momentarily when he saw he hadn’t received any new texts, but tried to reason with himself that Taylor was probably still showering. Almost as if she read his mind, a notification popped up from her: it was a text showing her address, along with the phrase ‘come over whenever you want’! Isaac smiled at this and began to text back, letting her know he would head out shortly. Before he could hit send, another text appeared; a picture this time.

Isaac opened it at lightning speed, and was blown away by what he saw. It was a selfie of Taylor, of course. She was bent over slightly, smiling at the camera; but instead of her usual, sweet smile, this one was of a more seductive variety. Her lips only barely curled upwards, and her eyes, usually large and shining, were lidded over in readily apparent lust, one eye barely covered by a swoop of her short, light brown hair. Her body was almost completely covered by a large, white fluffy towel, only the top of her pale, thin chest and prominent collar bones were displayed. While one arm was obviously stretched out to hold her phone, her other was pressed down against her towel-covered groin, teasing the treasure that hid beneath. Isaac’s eyes scanned the picture over and over again; damn, maybe she wasn’t such a shy girl after all.

Not wanting to leave this clear invitation unanswered, Isaac finished sending his previous text, before opening his camera and holding it out from his body. He threw the towel off his head onto the floor and sat up straight, trying to puff out his chest, putting his hairy torso on full display. Taking a minute to pose, he put his free hand behind his arm and flexed; despite the fact that he didn’t work out regularly, years of working in warehouses and kitchens had left him with strong, well-defined arms. He smiled, somewhat bashfully, and took a couple pictures. After picking out the best one, he sent it back, captioning it ‘Not as cute as you, but I hope you like it’.

Throwing his phone to the side, Isaac got up and started to get ready. Once he was thoroughly dried, he opened up his dresser and began to rummage through his clothes. Digging down towards the bottom, he found what he was looking for: a Christmas sweater. Perfect. Putting it over his torso, he relished in the warmth it brought him for just a second before diving into the dresser once more. A pair of special compression boxers were next, always the worst part of clothing himself. It took him a minute to fit his mass of genitals into them. Shifting his cock around, he finally found a comfortable spot for it, the shaft coiling around his entire groin and wrapping slightly around his thigh. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants, basically the only pants he could wear without breaking decency laws and pulled them up his legs. At least they were nice, being the only article of clothing he ever bothered to splurge on.

Walking back into the bathroom, he did a few last minute preparations, like brushing his teeth and touching up his hair. He checked himself out in the mirror, making sure everything fit well and nothing bulged too noticeably. Satisfied with his appearance, he walked back to the bedroom and grabbed his phone, smiling as he saw a new text from Taylor that was a simple pair of heart-eyes; simple as it was, it still caused Isaac’s cheeks to fill with warmth. Shaking his head, trying to wipe the blush from his face, he shot her a message back letting her know he was gonna be on his way. Isaac walked through his apartment and grabbed his keys and wallet from the discarded costume-pants, slipped on some shoes, and headed out the door. 

The first thing Isaac did when he got into his small car was throw on some rap. Old school and gangster was the way to go before a date. Plugging Taylor’s address into his phone, he zoomed off, practically bouncing in his seat as he rapped along to the songs. The closer he got, the more he could feel his heartbeat speed up and pound in his chest. By the time he parked outside her own apartment building, it practically matched the bass drum of the song he was listening to, beating loudly inside of him. Turning his car off, Isaac sat for a moment, calming himself. A deep breath and an internal pep talk later, he stepped out of the car and headed for her building. After getting slightly lost, he found her door, and stood outside quietly.

“Alright, lets go!” Isaac said to himself, maybe a bit too loudly. Raising his hand, he wrapped his knuckles loudly on the door. Standing awkwardly, Isaac found himself holding his breath. His ears perked up as he heard the tell-tale signs of pitter-pattering feet moving towards the door. Only silence came from the door for a moment, before it swung open. 

“There you are! I was wondering when you’d show up!” she giggled, staring up at the much taller man. Isaac gave her a smile back, which would have been involuntary even if he didn’t enjoy the sound of her voice much. She was just so damn cute. She wore the same sweater as before, but had changed into a pair of black, very short shorts. Her bare legs, thin and supple like the rest of her, were on full display, and Isaac took a moment to admire them thoroughly. His eyes also fell onto her feet, tiny, petite things that were topped off by cute pink nail polish. Realizing he had just been staring at her, smiling, Isaac laughed back.

“Sorry! Got a bit lost trying to find your building.”

“Awww you should have told me! I would have walked out to get you!”

“And let you freeze?” Isaac said laughing, taking a step into the apartment as Taylor moved to let him in, “what kind of gentleman would I be to let that happen?”

Taylor laughed and turned around, beckoning him. Isaac took a minute to kick off his shoes, putting them next to her own much smaller ones. Walking behind her, he stared at her butt as he went; he hadn’t been seeing things the other day, it really did pop out from her body, jiggling to and fro as she walked. Isaac followed her into the living room, where she took a seat on the couch. Isaac followed suit, taking in his surroundings as he sat down. It was well-decorated, most of the furniture matching, with some small paintings and decorations. A large TV sat across from them, partnered with what, Isaac jealously noted, was the newest gaming console she had mentioned waiting in line for before. One thing caught his attention the most though: a pair of unopened pizza boxes that sat on the darkwood coffee table in front of them. Christ, he was starving. 

“You have a really nice place,” Isaac complimented, peeling his eyes off the pizza and turning back to her, “everything is really well set up. I think there’s a word for that.”

“I think you’re right, but I don’t know the word either!” she laughed, causing Isaac to let out a laugh himself, “do you want some pizza? It just got here, should be pretty hot!”

“You read my mind!” Isaac chuckled. Taylor giggled and leaned forward. She opened the box, and the smell immediately hit Isaac's nostrils, almost causing him to drool. Grabbing a plate and a napkin that she had laid out before he got here, she tucked the napkin under the plate before grabbing a slice from the box and placing it on the plate. She handed it to him, which Isaac took thankfully; he waited before she grabbed her own plate of food before taking a bite. For the next several minutes the pair ate, Isaac consciously slowing himself down, and made small talk, continuing some of their conversations from earlier. The words flowed easily, and Isaac found himself feeling more and more relaxed. He took a minute to admire her while she ate; she really was a vision.

As they finished up almost an entire box, they both finally set their plates downs, happily full. Isaac rested one of his arms on the back of the couch, his hand lightly touching the back of Taylor’s short hair. He had to stop himself from twirling his fingers in her locks, not wanting to be too presumptuous. She leaned a bit forward herself, her body relaxing as she got closer to him. The pair stared at each other, a silent longing filling the air. Isaac could almost feel himself being pulled closer, like a magnetic force was trying to stick them together. Taylor’s eyes widened as she felt her own body seemingly moving on its own, willing itself closer to the handsome man. In a moment of panic, she coughed and turned her body away, smiling. Isaac, taken aback, leaned back himself and waited for her to say something.

“So…” Taylor started after a minute of heavy silence, “do you want to watch a movie?”

“Absolutely,” Isaac replied, smiling again, “you should pick. I’ll watch pretty much anything.”

“Well, you said you like spookies, so I think I know just the movie!”

Isaac chuckled at her word choice and watched as she grabbed the remote to the TV and the controller to her console. With practiced ease, she quickly went onto one of the numerous streaming sites that existed. Isaac was almost impressed at how quickly she typed out using the controller, and a familiar movie popped up on the screen. It was about, essentially, a demon that was passed along to people through sex, and about a young girl trying to deal with being tricked into getting it - a kind of sexual-transmitted demon if you will. It was an interesting choice for sure.

“Have you seen this one before?”

“I have! It’s a good choice though, one of my recent favorites.”

“Awww, I was hoping to pick something new!” Taylor pouted.

“It’s ok!” Isaac laughed, letting his hand slink back towards her head, “I like this one a lot.”

“Fine!” she said grumpily before smiling and standing up. She moved around the apartment quickly, closing blinds and turning off lights. All she left on was a small lamp behind the couch, that she dimmed incredibly low. The only real light filling the room now was the illumination from the TV, which practically created a spotlight on the couch. Taylor plopped herself down on the couch, much closer to Isaac this time. Leaning back, her head touching Isaac’s arm, she picked up the controller and started the movie. Isaac watched her for a second, admiring her features from the umpteenth time today, before turning his head towards the TV. 

The scenes of the screen were familiar to Isaac. He had seen the movie numerous times, having first seen it on a whim in theaters during its limited release. Based on Taylor’s reactions, it was her first time viewing it; Isaac could tell, because in the first few minutes of the film there was a particularly gruesome scene that caused the small girl to let out a cute squeal. Isaac almost wanted to laugh, it was so adorable. As the movie continued, Taylor scooted closer and closer to him, until one particularly frightening scene caused her to lean into his chest. Isaac of course, ever the gentleman, put his arm around and pulled her in close for comfort. 

There were several sex scenes in the movie, something Isaac had thought about when she had shown him her choice. While they weren’t particularly erotic, it was still sex. Much to Isaac’s delight, he noticed Taylor biting her lip and placing her hand on his abdomen right above his groin during one of them. She squirmed in her seat, and glanced up at Isaac, blushing as she caught his eye. She looked back down quickly, her cheeks flush. This night really was going well.

After over an hour and a half, the movie finally ended. As the credits began to roll, Taylor paused the movie and sat up, reluctantly tearing herself from Isaac’s embrace. Stretching and letting out a cute little groan as she did so, she turned back to him, smiling. To Isaac’s hidden delight, she hadn’t moved much at all from where she had been leaning on him, so her thin legs touched his much thicker ones. 

“Did you like the movie?”

“It was something!” she laughed, “definitely not what I was expecting.”

“I get that, it’s a hard movie to describe to people without it sounding dumb.”

“So what now?” Taylor asked after several minutes, trying to act innocent, despite the look on her face.

“Well…” Isaac replied, dragging the word out, “you sent me that teasing little picture earlier, and I was hoping I might see a little bit more tonight.”

Without another word the pair moved in towards each other, finally giving in to what their bodies had been screaming at them to do all night. Their lips touched, gently at first. They touched again and again, quickly picking up intensity. These small pecks turned into open-mouthed tonguing before too long, and Isaac felt Taylor’s small arms wrap around the back of his head for the second time today. Wrestling back and forth, their tongues swirled in each other's mouth, drawing low moans from the pair. Isaac found his hand sliding down the short-haired girl’s back, teasing his fingers lower and lower. 

In a move that surprised Isaac, Taylor threw her leg around his own, and straddled him, never breaking their passionate lip-locking. She began to grind her slight body up and down, rubbing her fat ass along the top of his sweatpants. Pulling away from him for a moment, a thin strand of saliva still connecting the two, she stared at him deeply, her eyes heavy with lust. Moaning once more she dove forward and buried her head in his neck. Now it was Isaac’s turn to moan as he felt her tongue run down his neck slowly before her teeth snared a bit of his skin. Sucking gently, she continued to rock her body back and forth as she worked her mouth over his neck, leaving shiny trails of spit and teeth marks as she went.

Isaac was definitely enjoying letting her take control. She pulled back again, this time her hands slid down his torso until they grabbed the hem of his sweater. Getting the message loud and clear, Isaac’s hands touched hers as he helped her pull it over his body. Following suit, Isaac didn’t even wait for her to start before he was pulling off her top. Her bare chest, smooth and pale compared to Isaac’s own darker, hairier form, quickly came into view, her small pink nipples poking out hard as diamonds - the little minx wasn’t even wearing a bra. Both topless now, Taylor began to rub her chest against Isaac’s, the dark mane of hair rubbing pleasantly against her. She locked her lips with his once more, moaning even louder this time as they fought with their tongues once more, both trying to assert dominance in each other’s mouths.

Moving his hands off her back, Isaac palmed her denim-clad cheeks roughly, causing the small girl to let out a yelp into his mouth. With two handfuls of fat, jiggling ass meat, he lifted her up until her chest was right in front of his face. Despite the non-existence of any real tit flesh, her little pink nipples looked absolutely mouth-watering, and Isaac was still hungry. With a low grunt, he shoved his head forward and took one of those delectable little nubs between his lips. Taylor let out a gasp that quickly became a moan.

His hands still roughly groped Taylor’s backside, kneading her large ass between his fingers. He sucked and bit her nipple like a man starved, orally assaulting her chest in an almost frenzied manner. Isaac treated her chest much like she treated his neck; sucking on as much flesh as he could get into his mouth, while leaving a trail of marks along her skin like an animal marking its property. To Taylor’s own personal arousal, the feeling of Isaac’s well-groomed beard rubbing against her soft skin only added to the overwhelming sensation his mouth provided. His rough handling of her behind wasn’t helping her excessively stimulated state either.

Taylor cradled his head as he worked, practically latching onto his hair just to not lose balance. Even in her raised state she still grinded her hips back and forth, aided by Isaac’s own pushing hands, the front of her denim shorts rubbing against his bare chest. Taylor bit her lip, and began to grunt cutely. Isaac’s eyes glanced up as he continued to work her chest, studying her lust-filled expression. The movement of her hips grew erratic, and her grunting picked up in speed. Finally, her grinding stopped, and she squealed loudly.

“Isaac! I’m-I’m… Ooooooh!”

Taylor couldn’t finish her sentence, but Isaac knew exactly what she was trying to say: she was cumming. His eyes darted down from her face towards her crotch, and he smiled around a mouthful of nipple as he watched a small wet patch appear on the front of her shorts; nice, she was a squirter! Removing himself from the chest he had been latched onto for so long, Isaac, held her steady and she panted and mewled through the aftermaths of her orgasm. Her cheeks were flushed a deep crimson and her tongue hung out of the corner of her mouth, a small sliver of drool escaping her lips. With a tired sigh she started to fall sideways, and Isaac made sure he helped her land gently.

“Enjoy yourself?” Isaac asked, his voice taking on a teasing tone as he stroked her bare leg gently.

“I-I…” Taylor started, still panting heavily, “Never… so hard.”

“Glad you had a good time!” Isaac laughed, genuinely amazed at how worn out she seemed. For several minutes they sat there like that; Isaac smiling at the out-of-breath girl, and Taylor just lying there, still reveling in her post-orgasmic haze. Then almost like she was suddenly supercharged with energy, Taylor shot up and threw herself at the startled gentleman on her couch, throwing her arms around his neck. She locked lips with him once more, her tongue gliding into his mouth. Momentarily caught by surprise, it only took a second before Isaac returned the motion, and swirled his tongue around hers. The pair made out for several steamy minutes, before Taylor pulled back, that same lust-filled look covering her features.

“Let me return the favor, stud.” she practically whispered, her voice dripping with lust. Sliding off the couch and nudging the coffee table out of the way, she never broke eye contact with Isaac, who could practically feel his heart trying to break through his chest. Once her knees touched the ground, she scooted between his legs, which he had politely spread apart for her, and ran her hands up his sweatpants covered thighs. She teased the waist of his pants, making small yanks down, before really getting a grip. Unbeknownst to Isaac, Taylor had felt something in his pants, something big when she was grinding on his lap, and that only added to her excitement; Unbeknownst to her, Isaac wasn’t even half-hard, the compressionized material helping stop most of the blood flow. With a bite of her lip and a sultry look in her brown eyes, which still hadn’t broken contact with Isaac’s, she yanked down on his pants, sending them to his knees and below. 

She looked down. She gasped. She shook.

Everything she saw, she didn’t expect. The underwear he was wearing was abnormal, but she recognized the material, and recognized why he needed it. It looked like a snake had coiled itself in his underwear, practically covering both of his thighs with its incredible length; but Taylor knew better. Starting at the bulge of the root, her eyes followed the path of this hidden object, trying not to get lost as it folded over itself and overlapped in some places; she was like a kid trying to do one of those mazes in a coloring book, but this maze was of a much more perverse nature. Finally she reached the end - a mushroom-shaped bulge that poked out of the side of his thigh. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing, but it couldn’t be anything else. This massive, unreal protuberance was none other than Isaac’s cock.

“Um um um Isaac?” Taylor asked, her voice quivering as she looked back up at him, “what…? How…?”

“Yeah, I’m a bit on the big side,” Isaac chuckled, trying to downplay the entire thing, “I uh, I understand if you wanna stop...”

“No! I… I wanna keep going,” she replied, noticing Isaac’s face taking a downtrodden turn, “I think I like big!”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to have to do anything you don’t want to!”

“I’m sure.” she said smiling, her legs rubbing together. Looking back down, she gulped as she reached up once more, her hands shaking. Taylor unsteadily put her hands on a random part of the covered shaft, and tightened her grip. She noted, to her own amazement and fear, that the tips of her fingers didn’t touch his thigh, even when trying to hold his dick like this. Her hands moved, massaging the length slowly, which drew an immediate moan from Isaac’s lips; this emboldened the short-haired girl further, and she worked her hands with increased vigor. Taylor could feel an intense heat coming of Isaac’s awesome appendage even through his compression boxers, and her hands grew hotter and hotter the more she rubbed it.

Once she felt like she had gotten a good feel for it, well as good a feel as she could ever hope to get, she released her hold on his clothed-cock and reached up towards the top of his underwear once more. With another gulp, she gripped the fabric between her fingers and began to pull them down, much slower than before. Isaac lifted his butt up, trying to help Taylor’s efforts. They peeled off slowly, exposing the top of Isaac’s predictably hairy groin first. In seconds the base of his mighty pole came into view; Taylor gasped, while she had felt its enormity in her hands, seeing it exposed was an entirely different experience. It was already thicker than any cock she had ever seen before, looking practically as wide as one of her small biceps. 

Inch by inch she pulled down his underwear, revealing more and more of his lengthy member. Slowly uncoiling itself, more shaft was exposed, every new inch sending shivers down Taylor’s spine. It never ended! Even when she had it pulled down to his knees, which finally revealed his pendulous cum factories that throbbed against the couch cushions, she still couldn’t see the head. Over a foot of massive, mind-bending cock had been revealed to the small girl, and she felt like she wasn’t close to revealing it all. Mustering all her courage, she yanked the garment all the way down to his ankles, leaving it in a bunch with his sweatpants on the ground. Taylor’s eyes bulged in their sockets.

To call it massive would be an understatement - it looked like it belonged to a totally different species! Once more, Taylor’s eyes followed the length of cock, now totally uncoiled and uncovered, from the thicker-than-her-ankle root, all the way down to the head, which was practically touching the ground. Her eyes traced over every inch of it, taking in every detail, from the veins that looked as big as any cock she had seen before, to the pulsing, crimson head which was somehow even more bulbous than the shaft. It was darker than Isaac’s already quite tan skin and looked literally like a third leg hanging from the man’s groin. A low rumbling snapped Taylor out of her cock-drunk awe.

The noise came from under Isaac’s bestial appendage. Doing her best to look around the wide shaft, her eyes somehow managed to bulge even wider at what she was witnessing. Isaac’s balls, practically as big as soccer balls and pushing his thighs farther apart, were visibly shaking. Taylor stared in silent confusion as they noticeably trembled in their leathery, taut sack, which much like the rest of Isaac was covered in patches of dark hair, and then visibly grew. They didn’t enlarge by much, at least compared to their already stupendous size, but it was still clear what was happening: Isaac’s balls were getting bigger.

After several minutes of amazed staring, Taylor gulped and remembered what she was supposed to be doing. Reaching out, she grabbed at a random part of Isaac’s shaft, and wrapped both hands around it. Her hands started to shake even more as she realized her small fingers didn’t fully encompass his cocks massive girth, with several inches of untouched cockmeat spreading her fingers apart. The shocked girl’s arms visibly strained as she lifted the mighty appendage, the weight of it adding even more to the disbelief coursing through her body. Unsteadily, she began to stroke it, or at least do her best to; it's unnatural size made it hard to do much of anything with it.

“Ah, here let me help you.” Isaac offered as he reached over and wrapped one of his much larger hands around his cock, his fingers not coming close to touching either. Taylor watched as he lifted his cock, his own arm seeming to flex from the effort. His cock rose higher until the angry-looking glans were pointed right at Taylor’s face. Looking up at Isaac, almost as if for permission, she moved her hands to holding his cock right below the ridge of his head, and pulled it towards her face. With a deep breath, she snaked her head forward until her lips met the hot slit of his titanic tip.

Taylor wrapped her lips around the tip. Timidly, she stuck her tongue out and began to swirl it around the glans; it was so big, she could feel every crevice and indent that littered the massive glans. Pulling his cock towards her, she moved her head further down, her lips stretching as she went. Before she even got the entire head in, she felt her mouth reach its limits - his cockhead alone, no, only some of his cockhead alone, was enough to completely fill her maw. Taylor moved back slightly, wetting the rough skin with her tongue and droo, before trying to plunge down once more. No dice - she could literally fit no more cock into her mouth. This had never happened before. 

“Oh god your mouth feels so good!” 

Surprised to hear that, Taylor took it as encouragement nonetheless. Emboldened, she began to suck and bob on the tip alone, treating it like she would treat the entirety of a normal man’s penis. Her hands began to stroke the massive endowment, using the constant stream of spit that flowed from the sides of her mouth as lube. Taylor put her all into it; he had made her cum just with his mouth, so she would try and do the same. Her sucking grew feverish, her head almost a blur. Even though she couldn’t reach all the way down the never-ending shaft, she still did her best to jack off Isaac’s tremendous pole. After several minutes of cock worship, Isaac’s cock trembled, causing the small girl to slow down.

As her tongue lashed against Isaac’s already incredibly long cumslit, she could feel it suddenly gape. And then, her mouth was filled. It was a familiar taste and sensation, but much thicker, much stronger, and just so much more than any cumshot she had tasted before. Her cheeks bulged out even wider, his cockhead having already given her a perverse chipmunk-look, and spurts of semen shot out of from the corner of her lips. Taylor’s throat worked overtime, swallowing rapidly. It was almost hard to swallow, it was so viscous; it felt like almost an entirely different substance than the watery loads she had drank in the past. For over 10 seconds she gulped over and over again, the salty taste overwhelming her senses.

With a loud gasp, she pulled back, semen pouring from her open mouth. She coughed several times, wads of cum landing all over her naked torso. She put a hand to her chest, trying to catch her breath. Once she regained her senses, she looked back up. Isaac was stroking his cock, and staring at her through lidded eyes. Taylor watched him jerk his massive meat; there was something incredibly erotic to the small girl about watching him touch himself, especially when his cock made his large hands look miniscule in comparison. Instead of what Taylor had expected, Isaac going soft, she watched as his cock began to lengthen in his grip. In fact, it already looked bigger than when she had first seen it. Wasn’t he supposed to be going flaccid!?

“Uh Isaac?” she questioned, “are you… are you growing?”

“Oh yeah,” he panted, still slowly stroking himself, “it’ll take a bit but I’m getting there.”

“But didn’t you just cum?!”

“That? Oh no, that was just, uh, precum.”

Taylor stared for several more minutes, her mind racing. He hadn’t been hard!? He got bigger!? That wasn’t his orgasm!? She watched as his cumslit opened up and began to drool out even more precum - the thickest, most potent precum she had ever seen. She watched it drool its load onto the floor. And drool. And drool some more. Jesus Christ, it wasn’t stopping. At Isaac’s feet, where his clothes were bunched up, a small pool of cum was slowly growing. Taylor, once again amazed, watched this display of inhuman potency silently. If this was just pre, what did his actual orgasm look like?

Deciding she couldn’t quit now, not that she wanted to, her shorts having grown even wetter during this whole thing, Taylor dove back onto the mountainous tip. Letting Isaac do the stroking this time, she grabbed under the mushroom-shaped head again, and wrapped her lips back around the tip. This time she had some idea for what she was in for, although she didn’t know if she would be able to handle it; regardless, she immediately went to work sucking and slobbering on his giant glans. Her throat went into overdrive in a matter of seconds, steadily gulping down Isaac’s unending supply of cum. She moaned around the massive tip, finding herself growing more and more… addicted to his taste.

As they continued to work on Isaac’s cock, Taylor felt herself having to move slowly back as his cock pushed against her. Walking back on her knees, she kept her eyes closed, focusing solely on pleasuring this massive tool; besides, she was afraid if she saw his cock fully erect she might faint. Something else was happening that filled Taylor with a kind of excited fear. Her fingers were slowly being forced further apart, and her lips strained even more against his glans. He was getting thicker as he got longer, something she hadn’t even considered would happen. His cock had already been thicker than her arm!

The only sounds in the room were the dark-haired man’s loud moans, and the constant, audible gulping coming from Taylor’s throat. They worked in tandem as Isaac grew larger and larger. Taylor felt hot, and not just because of the intense heat that constantly radiated from the beast in her mouth. Her nipples were hard as diamonds, and she was sure that if she could grind on something again, she would no doubt have another hands-free orgasm. She was practically in a frenzy now, bobbing her head back and forth and side to side - anything she could do to pleasure the most amazing cock she had ever seen. After more minutes, she pulled back, breathing deeply; unfortunately her body still needed oxygen.

Opening her eyes for the first time since she had started sucking his cock again, she was now seeing it in its full glory. Holy shit it was incredible. Bouncing between his legs, the giant pole noticeably sagged under its own weight and pointed towards the ground rather than the ceiling. It stuck out far, easily stretching past his knees; Taylor had been pushed even further back than she thought she had, and was now easily several feet away from the moaning man. Fuck, it looked like it was more than half as tall as she was! The short-haired girl felt like she was rooted in place, unable to do anything else but absorb every detail of this monolith of pure sex.

It was like someone had taken a picture of his flaccid length and enhanced and enlarged every detail. The veins that snaked along its length stuck out like gnarled roots, each thicker than the biggest cock Taylor had ever seen. Speaking of veins, the cumvein that ran under his cock protruded heavily, hanging low and swaying with every movement of his cock; Taylor was pretty sure she could fit her arm inside of it without touching the sides. The entire monstrous package pulsed and trembled under its own weight, and the glans, which was already giant before, had nearly doubled in size - the small girl swore it had grown wider than her entire face. His urethra gaped obscenely, pouring copious amounts of virile seed onto the ground. Even his balls had grown larger and had begun to droop off the end of the couch, gurgling and rumbling in a massive sack that looked like it struggled to contain the boulders within.

While Taylor was still trying to process what she was seeing, Isaac suddenly stood up. His cock lifted with him, swaying above Taylor’s head as he moved. Taking a step forward, he courteously angled his hips so he wouldn’t slap the girl straight in the face with his head-sized head and walked towards her before bending down. Taylor looked up at him, finally able to remove her eyes from the enormous appendage, and watched as he gripped her by her waist and lifted her onto her feet. She yelped in surprise as she was held up, swept off her feet in the next moment, and with some careful maneuvering, placed right above Isaac’s cock. Her legs spread and Isaac let her down. Coming into contact with this bulldozer of a cock, her crotch was the first to touch the throbbing beast, causing her to moan loudly; her moan was silence by Isaac leaning down and slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Like horny teenagers, the pair began to wrestle tongues once again. Taylor hadn’t stopped moaning, and began to grind her still-covered crotch against Isaac’s steel-hard pole causing the noises coming from her to grow even louder. The constant flexing and twitching from his third leg added immensely to the pleasure she was feeling. Isaac was more than happy to help her with this grinding, and reached down to take hold of her ass. Moving it back and forth, it was like he was using the short-haired girl’s body to jack himself off, her thighs and ass providing a perfect cushion for him to fuck into it. Taylor’s grinding had grown so swift that it was hard for the pair to continue, not that they would for much longer. After only minutes, Taylor was crying out once more, signaling yet another orgasm.

Isaac held her tightly in place as she shuddered around his cock, her body going limp. To Isaac’s delight, the wet patch on the front of her shorts only grew more pronounced as she came. Her head sagged low, her chin pressing against her still cum-frosted chest, and she panted loudly like a dog in heat. Finding it hard to recover from her second orgasm of the night, she found her feet and steadied herself before glancing back at Isaac; her cheeks were flush, her tongue hung out of her mouth and her eyes were unfocused. Cock drunk for sure. Isaac was reaching a similar state of unrestrained arousal, and decided it was time for him to play a more active role in the night's events.

Moving her off of his cock, amazed out how she practically felt like she weighed nothing, he set her back down next to him. With several quick movements, he spun around and bent her over the coffee table, the hazy-brained woman barely able to catch herself. Maneuvering himself carefully, Isaac bent down, his knees squelching into a puddle of cum. His cock hovered inches above the ground and drooled more sludge onto the already-soaked carpet. Reaching forward, he grabbed a hold of her shorts and tugged them down, finally revealing the pussy he had been teased with all ni-

Huh?

Well, uh, that certainly wasn’t a vagina. It took Isaac a minute to absorb what he was seeing. Her ass was fat, which was what he was expecting; in fact it looked even fatter than before, like the shorts had been designed to constrain the large amount of booty meat the otherwise small girl possessed. A small, lime colored thong was wrapped around her thin hips, the string disappearing between her cheeks, being absolutely devoured by her abundance of ass. But father down below that, there was something Isaac hadn’t expected to see, and that was a small set of male genitals. A penis. And testicles. No vagina. They were barely contained by the miniscule fabric which had spread out into a small triangle of cloth that was damp and practically see through from the orgasms she had had already. Taylor was a boy!?

Still staring, his face filled with confusion more than anything, he guessed this made some things make sense. Taylor was a name that worked both ways after all. This explained the small chest - even girls with small chests usually had some signs of actual breasts. And those spraying orgasms weren’t squirts at all, at least not as Isaac had thought of them; they were full on ejaculations, filled with semen and all that. Well shit, she, or he…? was still pretty damn cute, and Isaac didn’t find himself minding as much at all - in fact he didn’t find himself minding at all. Maybe he wasn’t as straight as he thought he was.

“Uh Taylor?” Isaac started, not really sure how to broach the subject, “are you a…?

“I’m sorry!” she cried out, burying her face into the table, “I should’ve said something before! I just thought you were really cute and cool and I didn’t want to you to not like me and I was afra-”

“Hey hey,” Isaac interrupted, running a hand up her leg, “it’s ok. I don’t mind at all. I was just surprised! I would still like to keep going - I mean if you do?”

“Really?”

“Yes really!” Isaac almost laughed, his hand now stroking along the curvature of her ass, “I just have one last question.”

“Uh ok…”

“How should I, uh, refer to you? I guess is my question?”

“Oh I am a girl!” Taylor said almost excitedly, wagging her butt back and forth, “can’t you tell by my little clit?”

Isaac smiled, but didn’t respond; he would let his hands do the talking. Sliding one hand between her cheeks, he spread them apart and touched his thumb against her barely cloth-clad butthole, pressing down and rubbing his digit in small circles. Taylor let out a small moan and continued to wiggle her ass, sending her cheeks clapping around Isaac’s hand. While his hand was currently playing with her backdoor, Isaac reached between her legs and ran his hand over her small cock - or clit, as she put it. It really was small, not even counting how enormously hung Isaac was. A few inches long, 4 at the best, and Isaac could clearly feel that it was very hard. With one finger he rubbed against its length while rubbing his palm against her balls; they were also absolutely tiny, like 2 little marbles set in a small, hairless sack. As Isaac teased her, he spoke up once again.

“Of course you’re a girl!” Isaac said in between planting kisses on Taylor’s shaking ass, “I don’t know how I could get this little pussy and clit mistaken for anything else!”

Taylor moaned at Isaac’s words, like his admittance of her femininity was enough to arouse her further. While still playing with her clit, he moved the thong away from her ass, and fully inserted his thumb into it. He could feel Taylor react and tighten around his digit. Pushing it slowly in and out, he watched as her ass tried to consume his thumb, obviously eager for more. Pulling his thumb out, which drew a small whine from the girl, he watched it wink at him like it was asking for more. Needy slut. Instead of burying his fingers back in, Isaac did what he had been wanting to do all night, and pressed his head between those soft, lucious cheeks. Enjoying the warmth, he hummed to himself as he let her soft skin press against the sides of his face; but this was only a momentary break - he had come here for a different reason. 

Sticking his tongue out, he lapped at the entrance of her small starfish, running the tip around the edges of it. Without warning, he shoved his tongue into her hole, drawing a squeal from Taylor; she was definitely vocal, and Isaac definitely appreciated it! Swirling his tongue in her insides, he was pleasantly surprised that she tasted clean, although he guessed he should’ve expected it. Isaac kept this up for several minutes, lubricating her the best he could while still playing with her other bits. It was interesting to feel someone else’s genitals pulse and move in his hand, and he couldn’t say he minded it. Isaac was learning something new about himself tonight!

Feeling like he did a good enough job, he pulled back, sadly having to remove his head from that wonderland of ass flesh. This time he put his hand back and inserted a finger back into the moaning girl. Just as he had done with his tongue, he swirled his finger around inside of her, getting a nice feel for her insides. As he pressed it in farther, he felt a small bump touch the tip of his finger; while Isaac had never done this before, he could more than guess what that was. He pressed his finger against it, causing a new yelp to slip from Taylor’s lips. Ah, it was her prostate, or g-spot, as she would probably prefer it to be called.

“Mmmm, did I find the right spot? Is that where you liked to be touched, you little slut?” Isaac teased, rubbing his finger against it once more. 

“D-don’t tease me!” Taylor practically moaned in between her pants, her cock pulsing in Isaac’s hand, “it-it’s not nice!”

“I think you like it!”

“Maybe…”

“Only maybe?” Isaac asked, pressing down once again, causing a tiny spurt of clear precum to shoot from Taylor’s little clit, “I think that’s a yes!”

Taylor could only moan in response; Isaac was really pushing her to the edge. Working another digit in, he really started to work his fingers in and out, speeding up his fingering. At the same time, he fully gripped her small package in his other hand, jerking it off as well he could. It was really small, especially to a man so used to handling something on an entirely different scale. This continued for minutes longer, the noises flowing from Taylor’s mouth only escalating. Ramping it up, Isaac managed to wiggle a third finger into the small hole, slowly stretching it out even more. Then, all at once he pressed down hard with all three fingers and gripped her small clit much rougher than before.

“Oh Isaac! I think I’m - again!”

To Isaac’s amazement, she indeed was. Her cock trembled between his fingers, and he could feel her small sack pull up towards her groin - all the telltale signs. Isaac looked down, curious to see what it would look like. He could only see it barely, his hand blocking most of the view, but he could definitely feel it. Several spurts shot out of her cock; they were small, watery affairs, but cum nonetheless. They didn’t even fully clear Isaac’s hand, most of it dripping down his fingers. Her whole body shivered as she came, her boy pussy gripping his fingers tightly one last time before she fell forward onto the table. Giving her tiny clit one last gentle rub before removing his hand, he pulled back completely from her body. Isaac stood up slowly, once again maneuvering around her body, and leaned over the side of her face.

“You know, I like a squirter,” Isaac whispered in her ear, causing the worn-out femboy to let out a contented hum, “wanna clean me off?”

“Of course Daddy,” she whispered back, turning her flushed face towards him and smiling.

Daddy? That was new… but kinda sexy!

She opened her mouth in invitation, and Isaac accepted it with gusto. Bringing his cum-soaked hand to her face, he slowly inserted a finger into her welcoming mouth. Taylor wrapped her lips gently around it and began to suck, all the while swirling her tongue around it, much like she had done to his tongue earlier. Once she was satisfied, she opened her mouth and released his finger, which he quickly replaced with another. She gave each digit the same treatment, practically blowing them like they were small cocks, sucking them each off with care. Even once his fingers had been completely clean, he simply held the backside of his hand to her face which had some of her own juices drying on it, and she went to work, licking and kissing until his hand had been cleaned. Isaac pulled his hand away and leaned over, kissing her deeply and leaving her gasping for breath.

“That’s a good girl.” Isaac whispered, smiling knowingly at the young woman.

“Th-thank you.”

“Are you ready for more?” Isaac asked, standing up straight and moving back. Taking his cock, which hadn’t lost a bit of its steely-hardness the entire time, in his hand, he aimed it directly above Taylor’s flushed face. He watched her stare up at it, eyes wide. As his cock dribbled cum continuously in front of her, she stuck out her tongue and leaned forward. A particularly large dollop of off-white sludge formed at the tip, like it knew it was time to feed another hungry slut. It fell, dropping slowly until it splashed onto her tongue, covering it completely along with her lips and chin. Retracting her tongue into her mouth, Taylor moaned loudly as she swallowed the incredible amount of semen, savoring it like it was the ambrosia of the Gods.

“I think you’re ready.”

Without another word, Isaac walked back around the bent-over girl, drawing a needy whine from her lips. He stroked his dick with one hand, lubing it with his own seed the best that he could - she would definitely need it. Standing behind her, he took a step forward until his cock loomed menacingly above Taylor, who was still staring forward, waiting. Isaac let his cock splatter her back with more cum, letting her know exactly where he was. He watched her shiver as the hot liquid impacted her bare skin, coating her form slowly in his essence. Having a mischievous thought, Isaac lifted his cock, raising it high before he dropped it, letting it fall free towards her body.

Due to the immense weight of his meaty member, it hit her back with a loud thud instead of hovering in the air above her. Taylor let out a loud yelp, her head turning slowly. She knew what it was, she practically expected it. But it still shocked her. Her eyes glimpsed his ridiculous root, which was at least several inches away from her ass, and then followed the rest of the cock up her body. The fat shaft pulsed angrily and split her cheeks apart like the Red Sea; despite being blessed with a bountiful booty, her ass didn’t even come close to engulfing the massive appendage. It snaked up her back, completely covering her spine, and, well, much of her back in general. She could feel every ridge, dip, every throbbing vein against her skin. Taylor gulped as she reached as far as she could see, and still hadn’t seen the head.

Turning her head, Taylor rolled her eyes up. She had felt it land on her head, which was shocking, but unsurprising. But as her eyes rolled upwards, her whole body shook in fear. Shooting out several inches in front of her face was his massive, face-sized head. Somehow seeing Isaac’s cock compared to her torso made her really understand just how insanely he was hung - it was inhuman. This inhuman cock was still leaking cum like a broken faucet, some of it falling onto the floor while the rest of it slid back down the shaft; it was now soaking into Taylor’s hair and running down her face. She licked her lips, tasing the salty, thick slime. God, it was so intoxicating. It was almost like tasting his seed again renewed her courage, or at the very least her desire for more.

Almost as quickly as he dropped his devastating dick on her back, he lifted it off, taking all the steps back he needed to get into position, or at least as much as he could because he very quickly found himself bumping into the front of the couch. Not wanting to be rude, Isaac tried to casually scoot the couch back with his leg, just enough for him to get into position. Maneuvering himself again, the biggest pain of being just so damn big, he placed his cockhead right in front Taylor’s ass, which she was kindly waving back and forth at him. Aiming slightly lower, he pointed it down at her tiny package and pressed his glans up against it.

“Feel that? That’s my cock, pressing up against your little… clit.” Isaac asked, trying to remember to use the right words. He was still new at this!

Taylor only moaned in response. She pushed her body backward, pressing her own package into Isaac’s dwarfing monstrosity. Getting the message loud and clear, Isaac gripped his cock in both hands, always needing both to tame his beast, and rubbed it up and down. He could feel Taylor harden against his mushroom tip, a surprisingly erotic sensation. His cock reacted in turn, and belched out a double-handfuls worth of cum onto her clit, absolutely drenching the thong that still encompassed it. Realizing that the thin cloth was still in fact attached to her body, he reached above his cock and grabbed the strings around her hips and pulled down, finally fully undressing the small femboy.

Her penis against his own, without any barriers regardless of how thin they were, felt amazing. Isaac frotted his loins against hers, pushing her little clit and… whatever cute name for her testicles she could possibly have that he didn’t know, back and forth, gently bullying them with his supreme size. But he needed more. Pulling back, he slid his cock a little higher and this time planted the head right between her cheeks, pushing them far apart. Reaching over, he palmed the sides of her fat ass and sandwiched his head in between them, rutting himself into her backside. 

Isaac did this not only for his own pleasure, but to prepare. Despite his previous analingus and fingering, he knew that she wasn’t nearly lubed enough to take him yet. Tensing his abs, he forced his cock to up its precum release, and a veritable river of thick goo poured between her cheeks. It ran down her legs and her clit, soaking her lower body. This continued for several minutes, until her ass was practically caked in his seed. Isaac pulled his cock for the last time, ready for the real fun to begin.

“Do you still wanna do this Taylor?” 

“Y-yes. Please Daddy! Hurry, I need you inside of me!” she practically yelled, her hips humping into the air with need. 

“Someone’s an impatient little girl, aren’t they?” Isaac teased once more, really starting to get into this whole, new dynamic... thing, “I’m not sure you really want it!”

“Oh god I really need it! I’ve never needed something bad in my life! Split me open with your big fucking cock! Fuck, Daddy please! My pussy needs it!”

“Mmm I knew that shy girl stuff was all an act!” Isaac growled, pressing his tip against her far-too-small entrance, “time for you to get fucked like the slut you are!”

“Yes! I’m just a slut who needs your giant cock! It's the only one I need! Please ruin me!”

Isaac only growled back in response. It was time. Moving his hands slightly up her body, he formed a death grip around her hips, holding in her place in case she tried to wiggle away. Watching silently, he waited for his cock to unload a few more sizable spurts directly onto her little rosebud before continuing - he could never have too much lube. Well, this was as ready as she’d ever be! Jamming his hips forward, he watched intently, through the mask of cum that covered her posterior, as his glans did their best to burrow into her hole; if his cock didn’t possess such a diamond-esque hardness, it wouldn’t have stood a chance at entering her. But it did.

The tip of the tip began to pry her open, slowly widening her asshole more and more. Isaac could see it and Taylor could feel it: her little pucker stretched and opened as his cock began to bury itself into her. Wider and wider it spread, Taylor silent the entire time. Isaac watched, fascinated - well, he was always fascinated when these tiny holes managed to stretch to accommodate his ginormous girth. It really didn’t seem like it should have been possible. With a sudden sharp thrust, one the dark-haired man couldn’t resist making, his entire cockhead popped inside the small girl’s body. There was more silence, and then a scream.

Oh fuck, what had she gotten herself into!? Taylor could feel all of the air expel from her lungs as the colossal cockhead fully entered her ass, unable to hold back the powerful scream that filled her mouth! It hurt, obviously, but there was something else. She was filled, more than she ever had been before; even her biggest toys didn’t hold a candle to Isaac’s own fleshy pole. It pressed against every part of her insides, and she could feel her nerve-endings stretch, pushed to their limits. More importantly than that, she could feel her prostate get absolutely flattened by his immensity. And this was too much for the poor girl.

“Oh so, so full…” she managed to mumble before yelling out, “and I’m, I’m c-cumming!”

While Isaac couldn’t see the little slut’s orgasm, her fourth of the night, he could feel it and hear it. The faintest sounds of splashes could be heard as her tiny clit expelled barely noticeable droplets of cloudy cum that dripped onto the cum-covered carpet below. The miniscule ejaculation was quickly swallowed up by Isaac’s own thick, sludge-like seed that was already covering most of the floor. While she was cumming, her ass involuntarily squeezed down around his shaft, tightening around the area right below the ridge of his head. Isaac moaned; he couldn’t believe she was somehow getting even tighter!

“This is a tight fucking pussy!” he exclaimed, grabbing her hips and pulling her back. Taylor was panting from her newest orgasm, but managed a moan as she felt his cock inch deeper into her ass. While he pulled her hips back, Isaac pushed his hips forwards. It was slow going, but he did manage to fit a couple inches of actual shaft into her body. Sawing his mammoth meat into her, he used this method to force himself deeper. His cock crept into her body, slowly but surely. Isaac was still feet away from her, but he was making progress.

Taylor couldn’t believe that she somehow felt even more full. Every creeping inch of hole-ruining shaft brought her to higher levels of ecstasy. God, it was like she could practically feel her body forming around his massive meat. Wait. Looking down at her body, she realized that was in fact what was happening. Above her little clit, right at her navel, was the clear outline of Isaac’s devastating dick. Taylor could see the clear path it took inside of her as it pushed her skin outward, tenting her body around his sex. Fuck, he was so fucking big!

The bulge inside of her rose higher and higher. Isaac was beginning to pick up speed, his coring of her depths becoming more pronounced. He was now able to fuck back and forth as her asshole loosened around his might. The moans and yelps coming from Taylor’s mouth were continuous at this point, creating a cacophony of the sexual variety as it combined with the lurid squelching sounds coming from the unnatural copulation. Isaac mostly grunted through the fucking, totally concentrated on rearranging this sexy femboys insides to better suit his hyper-sized genitals.

“God, I don’t know if I’ve ever fucked such a tight slut!” 

“Oooh fuck Daddy!” Taylor moaned at his remark, loving his degrading compliments like only a true buttslut would, “I’d do anything to keep being your tight slut! You fill me up so fucking good!”

Isaac wasn’t sure how they’d gotten to this point, this dominant and submissive play, but he wasn’t complaining. Hardcore dirty talk was rare for the massively-hung man, and he was relishing in it. Most girls like to be in control during their fuckings, at least to an extent, and did most of the cursing and talking. He didn’t blame them, but being able to take the reins like this was like opening a hidden beast within him, one he didn’t mind at all. Emboldened by her words, Isaac began to really piston his hips, actually fucking her hard for the first time since the coupling began. 

She felt like she was Heaven. Regardless of how terrifying it was that she could literally see a perfect outline of Isaac’s cock through her skin, one that was rising higher and higher, steadily reaching up to her chest, she couldn’t have imagined wanting anything else. The pleasure, the feeling of fullness, the utter domination this man was providing, who was only a stranger less than a day before, aroused her to no end. She may have cum 4 times already, but her little clit was painfully erect once more, bouncing around helplessly against Isaac’s onslaught. She loved it.

Her insides were truly being rearranged. While she didn’t know what was happening inside of her, besides Isaac spearing her like no other had before, she could feel her body reacting in the only way it could. It was like it was making room - she could practically feel her organs being pushed out of the way and her guts reshaping around his cock. He was molding her into the perfect fucktoy for his cock, and if she knew how to speed up this process, she would. Taylor didn’t realize it, but she had been addicted to his cock from the moment she laid eyes on it, and tasting and touching and now most of all, being fucked by it only fueled this new-found obsession.

Fucking her even harder, Isaac was now full on railing his cock into her once-tight ass. He still hadn’t hit bottom, wherever that may be for this brutal anal pounding, but he was trying to get there. Isaac had nearly half his cock stuffed inside Taylor, something that surprised him; many larger girls couldn’t even take that much. Isaac could feel the telltale rumbling in his balls, which had been growing to the size of watermelons as they swung wildly between his legs, slamming into the couch behind him. He was getting close, really close. She was just so fucking tight! 

Taylor’s body flailed back and forth from the rough fucking she was receiving. Isaac had been manhandling her like she was a ragdoll, trying his best to jam himself as far as he could into her. Her head lolled back and forth, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Eyes unfocused, she still managed to watch Isaac cock burrow under her skin; it had reached her chest and nearly her neck! If it went any further, she was pretty sure it would come out of her mouth! She felt as chock full of cock as she could ever get, and she loved it!

“Oh fuck. Here, here it comes slut!”

Holding her completely still, Isaac felt his orgasm approaching, only moments away. His cock actually grew larger, thickening and lengthening slightly - at least slightly in comparison to just how enormous his appendage already was. He stretched her body out even more and his massive cum tube bulged even wider, which only added to the ridiculous feeling of growth within her. His balls were heavy enough, absolutely filled to the brim with sloshing, virile baby batter, that they couldn’t pull up as much they just shook and trembled in their spacious sack. The cavernous cum slit at the end of his prodigious pole enlarged further, and the first blast of heavy seed rocketed up his cock.

It was like someone wrapped a balloon around the end of a firehose. Taylor’s stomach blew up, growing incredibly large in mere seconds. She was filled, and filled, and filled some more. Expanding down, outward, upward - her torso grew in all directions. Hanging lower and lower, her stomach sagged under the weight of all the cum being blasted inside of her. Isaac’s cock was quickly lost in the sea of semen, no longer showing through the girl’s overstuffed skin. The cum shot out in an unending stream, the blasts flowing into each other without pause. Taylor’s stomach quickly approached beach ball sized, pressing against the coffee table below her and sagging over the sides, lifting her up as her limbs went slack; she had quickly reached her own miniscule-in-comparison orgasm as soon as Isaac’s had begun, although her’s had petered out almost as soon at it began.

As her body reached its limits, which were far higher than anyone could have guessed, something new happened. Isaac’s cock, which had been plugging her hole up completely, was slowly pushed out by the force of his orgasm, jets of cum spraying from the sides of her brutalized backdoor in the process. At the same time Taylor was suddenly woken up, having been practically fucked to the point of unconsciousness, overwhelmed by the sensation of somehow being packed even more full than before. She could feel something rise in her throat like she was going to throw up, and her mouth opened automatically to help the coming expulsion.

A torrent of pure, glue-like sludge jettisoned out of her gaping maw. Taylor’s eyes shot open, bulging as she took in the sight before her. She couldn’t believe it, even if it made some kind of freakish sense. Isaac had shot so much his ultra-virile goo into her body that it finally rejected it; while cum had started spewing from her rear end, it wasn’t emptying her fast enough. This relentless outpour of virile goop flowed out of her mouth onto the ground in front of her, adding to the ocean of cum already spreading across every inch of the ruined carpet. Her whole body shook, and her mind went blank; this was just all too much for the young girl to handle.

Finally realizing his little femboy slut was at her limit, Isaac began the arduous process of removing his cock from her body. He stepped backward, pulling his cock back with both hands, having released Taylor when his orgasm began. With a loud pop, his cockhead flopped out her gaping ass, a white waterfall following instantly behind. Taking a minute to tame his bucking beast, Isaac aimed his cock forward, straight at Taylor’s incredibly bloated, barely conscious form. There was a pause, his cock momentarily breaking from its sexual volley, before it resumed once more.

Arcing high through the air, the first blast of his newest salvo splattered across Taylor from her short hair to her already-drenched ass. This was just the first shot of many, a torrential downpour of rich, pearly rain covering her body. Sheets of cum flowed down the sides of her bloated body and her face, which had finally stopped in its upchucking of seed; now she just coughed mouthfuls of the hot, salty substance, much of it running down her chin onto the top of her chest. Waving his cock back and forth, Isaac let his cock fire off more of his unending seed, not caring what he hit or who he covered; nothing was safe from his onslaught!

After several minutes his orgasm died down. His cock, while still completely erect, was now back to only leaking cum, the occasional spurt still firing from the end of his glans. Isaac was the one doing the panting now, his hands on his hips and his face looking up at the ceiling; boy, it had been over a month since he’d cum like that! Once he’d caught his breath, he looked back down at the wreckage he’d caused. Surveying the scene, he absorbed the damage: typical, but still excessive. 

The first thing he noticed, of course, was Taylor. She was completely suspended by her massive belly, her arms and legs hanging limply in the air. Her cheeks were still spread, being pushed apart by the cum still blasting from her gaped asshole. Her body was covered like someone had painted her white, was unsatisfied by the first coat, and then decided to keep applying it until several buckets had been used. Isaac could hear her coughing, followed by the sounds of cum splashing onto the floor. Speaking of the floor, it quickly came to Isaac’s attention that he was nearly ankle-deep in his own essence, and that the entire living room had been flooded, and his cum was quickly seeping into the adjacent rooms.

Trying to ignore the rest of the damage, as hard as it was, Isaac moved towards the unconscious girl. Well, he tried to ignore it; the drops of cum splashing around him definitely meant he had coated the ceiling whether his lust-addled brain had meant too or not. Gently, Isaac placed his hands on either side of her stomach, which were showing far out from the sides of her torso. He began to press down, quickening her emptying that was already well on its way from all the cum that had spewed from both ends. This double-sided release began once more, as Isaac’s pressing caused the excess cum within the small femboy to rush back up her throat and out of her mouth. An unfortunate, but necessary step.

It took several minutes, but her stomach finally deflated to a much more manageable size. Cum had finally stopped flowing from her mouth, and Taylor took several long, deep breaths, savoring the air she had been cut off from. Still lying across the table, although no longer held up by her stomach, Taylor breathed heavily, her eyes fluttering and her mind reeling from what she had been through. Barely noticing the movement around her, she was only acutely aware that she was being lifted up off the table. A pair of strong arms had hooked themselves under her body, and shifted her into a much more easily-carriable position. 

Her eyes rolled around in her head as she tried to focus, finally falling on her savior. Isaac smiled down at her, noticing her gaze. She smiled back and weakly tried to raise an arm, only managing to lift it as high as his chest; her fingers grazed the mane of black hair that covered his chest, her small digits running through the slightly-cum covered patch of fur. Isaac carried her bridal-style back to the couch, and sat down, happy that it had managed to avoid most of the goo that covered the rest of the room. His back resting against the back of the couch, he held Taylor up to his chest, and pet her very wet hair with one hand, his other still hooked under her legs.

“Are you okay babygirl? Daddy wasn’t too rough on you, was he?”

“N-no, I’m okay Daddy…” Taylor cooed, burying her head in his chest, “it was just… a lot.”

“I understand baby, I hear that a lot,” Isaac chuckled, rubbing her head, “but you did so good!”

“R-really?”

“Yes baby, really. You handled me so well. Just look, I’m still ready for more!”

Looking over, Taylor quickly realized what Isaac had meant. Standing up surprisingly straight, his cock towered above both of them, hard as a rock. It rose far up, past Isaac’s own head and pointed straight at the cum-covered ceiling. Still dazed from the extreme sexual counter she had endured, Taylor hadn’t even noticed that his giant girthy shaft had been pressing into the underside of her ass, hot and throbbing against her skin. She stared in silent amazement; how could anyone fuck like that and not go soft!?

“It’s ok little one,” Isaac whispered, mentally surprised at his ability to pull pet-names from thin air while he watched her gaze in disbelief, “we don’t have to keep going tonight, it’ll go down eventually.”

“No!” Taylor almost shouted! “It’s my job to take care of you and your cock!”

“Are you sure?” Isaac asked, trying not to smile at her pouting face looking up at him. She was just the epitome of cuteness!

“Yes, I just need a little break. Is that okay?”

“Of course!” Isaac replied, leaning down and taking Taylor’s small chin in one of his rough hands. He brought her face up to his and sunk his tongue into her mouth. The cum-drenched femboy was all too happy to accept, and moaned as his lips covered hers. Isaac could taste his cum on her lips and in her mouth, but he didn’t care; hell, he had been blowing himself for as long as he’d been able too. Swirling their tongues together, invading and probing each other’s mouths was becoming so common for the pair it felt like something they had been doing for years. Isaac pulled her in closer, hugging her tightly against his much-larger form.

Taylor had placed one hand on his face, relishing the feel of his beard against her skin; she just loved how manly he was compared to her, even if it wasn’t the grandest of accomplishments. With her free hand, she reached over and rubbed her hand along as much of Isaac’s extreme length as she could. She knew from previous experience that trying to really stroke it was bordered on pointless - it would take like 4 of her hands to even completely reach around the enormous thing! Instead she took to sliding her fingers over it, gently scratching her well-manicured nails along it’s rough exterior.

Now it was Isaac’s turn to moan into her mouth. Her soft hands felt amazing against his awesome appendage, and he could feel his cock actively pulse at her touch. It was like she knew just how to touch him. The tips of her fingers traced over the massive angry veins that snaked along his length, gliding over them and rubbing them like they were dicks themselves. Her hand scooped up an overabundant amount of cum that was still leaking from his cumslit, and rubbed it over his length, lubing him up for what was to come. Almost instinctively, Isaac found himself lightly humping at her hand, which caused her to smile into his mouth.

Without a word, she pulled back from his enchanting lips. Taking her hand off his cock, she placed both of them on his shoulders and pulled herself reluctantly out of his arms, settling herself on his lap right above his pulsating pole. Taylor wobbled back and forth slightly, not realizing just how heavily her stomach was bloated; looking down, she saw what could only be described as a clear-as-day pregnant stomach, one that looked close to popping. She smiled down, knowing that she wasn’t actually pregnant but feeling full of warmth, in more ways than one, at the idea she could be. Lifting her head back up, she gave Isaac a devilish grin as she scooted her ass backward and her body forward.

Wiggle her plump rear, she pressed it backwards until she felt Isaac’s grandeur pole split her cheeks apart. Still smiling at him, she flexed her body, causing her fat mounds to bounce up and down, smacking audibly against Isaac's genitals and thighs. A satisfied smirk crossed her features as she watched Isaac throw his head back and moan, obviously relishing the feeling of her most bountiful asset pleasuring him so. Kissing on his neck, she twerked her plush cheeks up and down on his crotch, working her booty like a professional dancer. The cum that still covered her entire body definitely helped her slide up and down, and treat his cock like her own personal stripper pole. Isaac's large hands came down and smacked hard onto her jiggling behind, drawing a squeak from the small girl.

“Oh fuck baby, your ass feels so fucking good!”

“Mmmm you like when I twerk my little booty up and down on your dick, Daddy?” she whispered into his ear, still bracing herself on his shoulders. 

“Ain’t nothing little about it slut!” Isaac growled, now fully gripping her ass in both hands, “in fact…”

Isaac’s arms flexed as he took all that booty meat in between his fingers, and lifted her off of his crotch. Taylor yelped in surprise as she was clean lifted off of his lap, finding herself suddenly suspended in the air being supported by nothing but Isaac’s strong hands. With surprising dexterity, Isaac quickly spun her around until she was in the opposite position as before: now she was once again face-to-face with his cock, while her butt wiggled back and forth in front of Isaac’s face. She moaned loudly as she felt him paw at her ass, and start to plant his lips across her smooth posterior.

Not one to be left out of the fun, she reached forward and grabbed 2 handfuls of Isaac’s cock. Pulling it towards her, a monumental task considering just how weighty his cock was, she managed to bend it closer to her face. As soon as it came within an inch of her head she went at it, stroking it fervently while licking as much of the rough surface as she could. Tracing over every throbbing vein in her reach, her tongue danced over and between the massive things, licking up as much of that precious nectar that flowed down his shaft. Taylor did her best to concentrate, trying to focus more on pleasing her man than the feeling of him orally worshipping her head-turner; however, this concentration would quickly be broken.

Unexpectedly, Taylor felt Isaac engulf her little clit completely in his mouth. Expelling a sharp gasp, it quickly turned into a moan as she felt him, surprisingly to her, expertly work his tongue around her tiny genitalia. His tongue flicked the head before running around the shaft and - fuck, it even felt like he wrapped his tongue completely around it at one point. She even felt his tongue poke out from his lips and graze over her tiny sack. Holy… he was good. So good, in fact, that Taylor felt herself quickly approaching another climax.

“D-Daddy wait, I’m gonna squirt!”

Her words only seemed to make Isaac suck harder, and his lips clamped around her little clit like a vacuum. Her hips wiggled in his grasp, and she had completely given up on trying to return the oral pleasuring, her head buried in the patch of hair above his cock. After a tense moment, she began to unload, shooting out a couple mini squirts against Isaac’s swirling tongue. Not even pausing for a moment, he continued to suck on her little clit, and she could feel his throat swallow down her little load. Finally, she felt him release her fun-sized appendage, and lift her up once more. He set her down next to him on her back, letting her sprawl on the couch, her hands resting on her chest as she tried to catch her breath.

“Another one babygirl?” Isaac laughed, stroking the skin above her softening clit, “you’re lucky I like a squirter, greedy girl.”

“S-sorry Daddy…” she panted, bringing an arm up to cover her blushing face, “you’re just so good!”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, little one!” Isaac chuckled, before shifting around on the couch, “but don’t you think it might be Daddy’s turn now?”

“Of cour-” Taylor began excitedly as she sat up, before she was cut off by something heavy landing on her body. Grunting, her back hit the couch as she was forced down by a very familiar weight. The femboy tried to look up, but her vision was blocked by a waving monolith hovering only inches above her face. It was, of course, Isaac’s monster that he called a cock. He had positioned himself on the couch so that he was kneeling, his legs spread almost off the couch by his unreal testicles which were like 2 oversized bowling balls denting the cushions, with his cock pointing straight out, directly at, over, and past Taylor’s splayed out form.

Taylor needed no instruction. In this position, she decided to wrap her arms around his bitch breaker, and hug it as hard as she could to her body while stroking it up and down. She used her mouth of course, licking the shaft once again, sad that she couldn’t reach the head which extended out beyond the top of her head. Acting on instinct, Isaac rutted his cock across her body, using her whole being to help get himself off. Realizing that even her arms didn’t even cover a good portion of his dick, Taylor shot her thin, pale legs up into the air and used them to follow suit; now she was really using her entire body to jack him off. 

“Fuck yeah baby, you feel so good!” Isaac growled, grabbing her thighs and really pistoning himself against her body. Taylor moaned. To her surprise and embarrassment, could feel her clit standing at attention once more. Isaac’s exponentially larger appendage rubbed up against hers, the friction stimulating her once more. Everything about his cock was just so unbelievable! It was so big, so hot, so fucking hard! Her body tightened even more around his invader, squeezing it tight against her chest. It was several more minutes before Isaac stopped his full-body frotting.

“Need… more…” Isaac mumbled almost zombie-like, his lust-fueled state addling his brain. Before Taylor could react Isaac flexed his cock, tearing it from Taylor’s limbs. His massive meat pole bounced upward before slamming back onto her body, wringing a squeal from the girl’s lips. His hands still gripping her thighs, he lifted her up while he began to stand, positioning himself carefully on the couch. Taylor was now almost completely vertical, her ass in the air and her head and shoulders being the only part of her still resting on the couch. Letting go of one of her legs, Isaac pushed down on his gigantic fuckmeat, and pointed it down towards her boy pussy, which was still gaping despite its best attempts to close.

“Get ready baby,” he murmured, placing his glans right up against her ass, which seemed to widen in anticipation, “here I come!”

Holding her breath, Taylor watched through wide eyes at her inevitable penetration; there was something much more frightening about being able to actually see his brutal slab of meat up against her hole, rather than just feeling it. Isaac stared down at her face through his own heavily-lidded eyes, before pressed forward. The tip of his dick kissed her behind gently for a singular moment - that moment was all Taylor got before Isaac thrust his hips sharply, sending his cock rampaging into her bowels. The breath was driven from Taylor’s lungs once again, but she did make progress over the last penetration - she didn’t scream this time.

Now that his cockhead was firmly planted inside of her body, painfully stretching her far wider than it was ever meant to be stretched, Isaac let go of it to grab onto Taylor’s thigh. Clutching her tightly, he lifted her even farther up off the couch, dragging her up his humongous pole as he thrust downward at the same time. Unlike their first copulation, Isaac had no intention of waiting, and he didn’t need too. Taylor had been opened up, probably permanently, by his destructive sex. The small femboy was happy for that change in her body; now instead of intense pain on top of intense pleasure, it was nearly all pleasure.

Despite her pregnant-looking stomach, Isaac’s cock still managed to create a noticeable bulge, his girthy shaft pressing against her skin. Taylor was already moaning deeply, lost in the sensations Isaac’s cock granted her. She was much more cognizant this time, and could feel her Daddy’s shaft squash her pleasure spot, flattening it in its charge through her depths. Not only that, but she swore she could feel every throbbing vein, including his massive cumvein, press against her insides; it was like he was wearing a ribbed condom, if the ribbings were the size of a grown man’s fingers. Of course, as painful as it was, her little clit was erect, bouncing against her groin as she was dragged up and down his shaft like a ragdoll.

Sawing his cock in and out of her body, Isaac began to really pump his hips, sending his cock pounding into her even faster. Up and down he used her, treating her like his own personal fucktoy - something she was all too happy to be. A loud thumping sound could be heard in the room as Isaac bent his knees to get a better angle; his mammoth cum factories were now actively slapping into the couch cushions, growing visibility bigger as he fucked into the small girl. They had grown so large that even standing up fully they would’ve nearly touched the ground, and they looked like 2 beach balls bouncing around between his legs. Isaac barely felt a thing though, the constant impacts not bothering him in the slightest; he was more concerned with the rumbling in his loins, his monstrous virile orbs practically screaming at him to release their payload.

While being able to barely participate, which was no fault of her own, Taylor did her best to do something to up her Daddy’s pleasure. Even though her once-tiny starfish had been widened considerably, she still tried to squeeze down around Isaac’s invader, drawing moans from the hairy man. Realizing her arms weren’t doing much of anything either, she placed them on her stomach and massaged the massive head poking through her skin, using her own flesh to jerk him off. This was the best she could do, but it was better than nothing - and Isaac’s increasingly loud groans showed that he definitely appreciated it.

Taylor watched in shock as his cock tunneled deeper and deeper into her body, her brain still struggling to comprehend what was happening to her. Isaac’s shaft was quickly reaching the apex of her body, nearly to the same depth it had ultimately reached when they had fucked before. Her stomach sloshed back and forth as he fucked her, and to her amazement, she could see it growing bigger. Isaac had once again plugged her up, and his cock which seemed to be a proverbial cum fountain, was still leaking his precum - his precum which was so thick and virile it was nearly un-differentiable from his actual semen. The fucking hadn’t stopped this amazing self-lubrication, and if anything had just ramped up its productivity. 

“I never, want, to stop, fucking you!” Isaac bellowed out between breaths.

“I never want you to stop!” she yelled back!

His meat hammer punched further into Taylor’s bowels, stretching and rearranging her guts to better fit his mass. It was quickly approaching the top of her chest again, denting the skin between her small pink nipples. Due to her upside-down position, Taylor could actually feel his cockhead start to smash into chin, which was pressed against the top of her chest. She stuck out her tongue, which had already begun to loll out of her mouth, and licked the area his cockhead protruded from. Every time it popped back up into her reach, she did her best to run her tongue over it, licking every ridge and crevice of the ginormous glans that were still clearly visible even through her skin. The next pass it made up to her chest, however, she found that she was licking the shaft and not the head.

That was new!

It was new, and it was alarming. As his cock pushed up her chin and past it, Taylor felt it - oh God it was entering her throat! Clear as day, although neither could see it, Isaac’s cockhead had indeed penetrated into her throat. Her neck bulged obscenely, the rim of his glans tenting the skin far out to the sides. Taylor felt her airway cut off completely, her throat attempting to close around the internal invader and expel it. It was a fruitless endeavor, but Taylor quickly found relief as Isaac pulled back once more, his cock snaking nearly all the way out of her overstuffed body. This relief was short lived, but long enough for Taylor to suck in a large amount of air before Isaac’s cock rocketed back through her body and up into her throat once more.

Isaac had barely noticed this new development in their coitus. His eyes were practically closed at this point and his head was thrown back in ecstasy, totally lost in lust. His hips were nearly a blur, pounding just as fast as he yanked on her body, creating a destructive rhythm designed to make him reach climax. He had felt his cock enter a new part of her body, although he paid it no mind; with a cock like his, it was always reaching places inside of his partners’ bodies that it wasn’t supposed too. All he knew was that he was getting close, Taylor’s insides wrapping around his cock perfectly. As his fucking became more erratic, he did notice one odd thing: it felt like his glans were no longer buried in the farthest corners of Taylor’s body anymore.

She was completely limp, her body hanging lamely as Isaac fucked her. She hadn’t been until just moments before, when something new happened. Her lover’s cock had fucked into her throat once more, but this time it didn’t stop. The femboy had felt her jaw, much like her entire body had, stretch unnaturally as Isaac’s cockhead popped into her mouth painfully. The tip poked between her lips, nearly tearing them, and she had tried to motion to Isaac in any way she could, but she no longer had the strength to move, and her voice was completely muffled. When it withdrew, her body reacted oddly, and she found herself cumming; her orgasm was practically a dry one, so drained she was from all the climaxes she already had had, and the watery seed she produced was immediately lost in the much more virile baby batter that covered her body. 

A new sensation finally broke Isaac from his erratic pounding. He had felt his cockhead exposed to air once again, but this time it pressed into something… leathery? Opening his eyes, he looked down, witnessing the fucking for the first time in many minutes. Isaac’s jaw dropped at what he saw. Taylor had been completely speared on his cock, literally. A bulge ran down the entire length of her torso, up her neck and out of her mouth. Her eyes were rolled into the back of her head, not that Isaac could really see it; his cockhead shot out from her mouth, followed by several inches of meaty shaft, which blocked most of the view of her face. That leathery feeling he had felt was his cock slamming into the couch, nearly ripping the cushion from the force his thrust. 

“Oh my God, Taylor I-” Isaac started before his sentence turned into a moan. This sight, the same one that knocked his little fuck doll into orgasmic unconsciousness, was the tipping point to push him over the edge. His entire cock vibrated violently, and his balls trembled and gurgled in their stretched sack. Isaac could feel his whole body tense, and his urethra bulge almost painfully under his cock. The titanic tip flared, and his cum cave gaped open. He was cumming.

It was like someone dumped an entire bucket of white paint onto the couch all at once. The cushion his glans pushed up against was completely covered, absolutely soaked under multiple inch thick layers of cum in seconds. His cock thrashed wildly, bouncing Taylor’s comatose form up and down with it. His next shot blasted out, nearly denting the wall across from him with the force of the impact. As his cock continued to hose down the wall, Isaac was struck with a rare moment of clarity. Gripping Taylor’s legs even more tightly than before, he began to push her off his bucking beast, while at the same time bringing his hips in, in hopes that it might release her from his rampaging monster.

Isaac was at least partly successful. His cock did manage to retreat back down Taylor’s throat, having not stopped firing, since it started. Now, instead of his cock sticking out her mouth, a firehose stream of cum sprayed out instead. He continued to pull his cock out, fighting through the throes of his orgasm, his cock still firing its first shot. Taylor, still unconscious, was now acting like a broken faucet for his torrent of semen; no matter how far Isaac’s cock retreated inside of her, cum still flew from her mouth like a pearly white tidal wave. Something more expected happened as Isaac managed to bring his cock as far back as her stomach: she was being inflated.

Her stomach ballooned out once more, quickly reaching the size it had been before Isaac had deflated her, and then some. This time it was her filled stomach that pushed against her chin, and not Isaac’s cockhead. Due to their position, Isaac still lifting her up vertically, the weight of all the seed being deposited mercilessly inside of her caused her stomach to sag down towards her face. The sagging skin fell around her, covering her entire upper body like someone had dropped a bean bag chair on top of her. As Isaac tried to pull out even farther, his foot caught on a stray puddle of cum that had leaked from her gaped asshole, and he slipped.

Landing on his ass, luckily cushioned by, well, a cushion, his cock went with him, slipping out of Taylor’s ass fully and pointing up towards the sky. The overstuffed femboy fell equally ungracefully, her weighty form slamming down onto the couch with a loud thud. Her belly shook and jiggled as it situated itself, still massive enough to cover her limp extremities, down to the top of her thighs and hang off the couch. No longer contained in a human fleshlight, Isaac’s cock bucked uncontrollably, spraying cum randomly. The first shot hit the ceiling, causing thick sludge to rain down on the exhausted pair.

Everything else around them was quickly covered as well. The couch wasn’t spared, cum practically seeping into every corner and crevice. Taylor and Isaac were likewise drenched, unable to escape the coming flood, too passed out and too tired to move, respectively. The coffee table, the walls, the floor - all of it was coated and flooded by Isaac’s prodigious outpouring. Nothing in the room was spared, and Taylor’s living room continued to receive blast after blast of ruining slime, until it was completely unrecognizable from how it was just hours earlier. It seemed like an eternity before Isaac’s cock finally calmed down, and began to droop between his legs and onto the submerged couch.

“Holy fuck,” Isaac panted, his hand resting on his head, “that was a good one!”

Sitting up, Isaac took a moment to regain his senses. Catching his breath, he crawled over to Taylor, who was still fully passed out. Chuckling to himself about how serene and cute she looked, despite being covered in pounds of virile goo, he hooked his arms under her body. WIth a grunt, he lifted her into a sitting position, stabilizing her before moving onto the next step. A practiced routine for Isaac, he placed his hand on her stomach, and began the process of emptying her once again - something that, judging by how she looked to be more cum than person at the moment, would take awhile.

And take awhile it did, but Isaac succeeded. He got her stomach practically deflated back to its usual flatness, only the tiniest hint of pot belly hinting at what was swimming around inside of her guts. Standing up, Isaac wandered around the apartment, practically trudging through the swamp of semen that seemed to cover everything, until he found a bathroom. Isaac gave himself a quick sink-shower, trying to rinse as much of his upper body as he could down to his knees; it would be pointless to go any lower. Searching around, he struck gold: towels. Walking back into the living room, he covered his arms with the towels, and carefully picked up Taylor.

Very gently, he wiped her body down as best he could, unceremoniously dropping the towels into the white ocean below them as he did. They’d need to be replaced anyway. Once she was, at least to Isaac, sufficiently dry, he took an educated guess at where her bedroom was and headed over, watching his step as he did. Right as he reached the door, Taylor began to stir in his arms, and her eyelids fluttered open as she finally woke up. She looked up at Isaac in a daze, his smiling face once again greeting her.

“D-Daddy? What, what happened?”

“I think someone had one too many orgasms and passed out!” Isaac chuckled, holding her closer up to his chest, “I’m taking you to bed now.”

“Oh, ok.” she replied, barely listening, “will you come with me?”

“Of course little one.”

The next day Isaac woke up at, well he had no idea what time it was. He was lying in a dark room, in an unfamiliar bed, with a very familiar, very small girl cuddled up to his chest. The memories of the night before came flashing back to him, as he stretched his arms out, doing his best not to wake Taylor. Not wanting to leave the warm confines of the room, he cuddled up to his new lover, pulling her tight against his chest; he was in no rush to leave after all. She smiled in her sleep and murmured incoherently against his body. Could she get any more adorable? 

Unfortunately nature called, so Isaac did have to leave his perfect bundle of happiness. Slowly slipping away from Taylor and out of the sheets, he walked, still naked to the door of the room. Opening it slowly, he cringed as he realized just how much he ruined this room; fuck, Taylor would not be happy. Taking a step onto the carpet, his toes squelched against the soaked fabric, cum seeping between his toes. He made his way slowly through the living room to the bathroom, which was on the other side of the apartment for some reason. What a stupid design.

Just as he was passing the couch, he heard a familiar buzzing sound. Looking around confused, Isaac leaned over the couch and listened closely. Slipping his hand in between the farthest cushion and the arm of the couch, he fished around until he felt his hand brush against 2 things. The first was his soaked shirt, still practically dripping with his cum from hours earlier. The second thing he found, much to his surprise, was his phone, barely touched by the cum. Shit, it must've fallen out of his pocket when they watched that movie, and then been saved from the brunt of his cum by his shirt. A lucky break. Turning on his phone, his eyes opened as he saw several missed calls and texts from a person he didn’t think he’d hear from again. He scanned the messages, the last text simply reading:

‘Coming back from vacation next week. I want to see you and talk.’  
-Paige

Ah fuck.


End file.
